monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Zyla the Faithful
Zyla used to be innocent, she believed in a world of love and happiness, but as she grew up, she learnt she needed to fight her way through the world. Now she’s an experienced warrior, but she still believes she’ll be able to find happiness someday. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Zyla is a VIP monster and is a stronger version of VoltaiK with higher power and a better trait: Bulwark, which reduces status effect accuracy by 50%. She has generally low cooldowns for an extra turner so she can spam her extra turns despite only having 3. Pros: *Has 3 extra-turn moves *Good speed *Amazing trait *She can use the Charging Banner, meaning you don't need Stamina Runes if the Relic is high enough in level. *Cannot be denied by one of the best denials, CDA, as she can spam Fast Chains (no cooldown) *Low Cooldowns *Low stamina costs for an extra-turner (with the highest only being 34) *Can run at least one move without an extra turn, to counter Anticipation Cons: *Low health and power *Most of her moves are countered by Anticipation *Only inflicts Bleed and Daze Recommended Moveset *Fast Chains (25 Thunder dmg + self Extra Turn, 27s, 0 CD) *Agony Chains (55 Thunder dmg + self Extra Turn, 31s, 1 CD) *Affliction Chains (55 Thunder dmg + Daze + self Extra Turn, 34s, 2 CD) *Direct Slaughter / Clamant Havoc (50 Special dmg + self Precision, 28s, 1 CD) / (50 Special dmg + Bleed, 28s, 2 CD) Direct Slaughter makes Zyla gain precision and Clamant Havoc gives bleed to the target. Affliction Chains also give daze, so make sure you daze all your foes while attacking. Recommended Runes: 2 Stamina, 1 Strength; 1 Stamina, 1 Strength, 1 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Use Zyla with 2 Strength and 1 Team Speed if she has a Charging Banner equipped. Recommended Relics: Charging Banner; Cain's Sword, Solaris' Sword, Jakugan Sword Counters *Even with Bulwark, it is possible to stun or freeze Zyla, especially with Trait Disable, moves that apply a control skill several times or True Vision. *Another counter to Zyla is by using Torture effects. If you apply enough of these, she takes herself out because the Tortures trigger each turn, meaning the more turns she gets, the worse it is for her. It is recommended to use DoTs that deal a lot of damage like Curse, Quicksand, and Burn. *Zyla is also very weak to Sudden Death, as it will kill her instantly when it runs out of turns. Beledig can take her down easy as she can apply evasion with also inflicting Quicksand and Death Countdown to kill with a bit of ease due to higher attack and evasion. *Monsters like Faraday and Sting Westclaw can use Anticipation to stop her from spamming extra turn moves. *A good Earth attacker, such as Burotgor and Ugluk , can defeat her easily. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Female book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Exclusive book Category:Bulwark Category:VIP Category:Spambots Category:Causes Bleed Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Attacker Category:Cause Daze Category:Self-Supporter